


Sleep Criminal

by naturalhazard, stressfuldreaming



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalhazard/pseuds/naturalhazard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfuldreaming/pseuds/stressfuldreaming
Summary: "William T. Spears, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you." Ronald's lips upturned in a smirk as he leaned close and whispered: "So only say my name."





	Sleep Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a play on Michael Jackson's song "Smooth Criminal".  
> Written with the help of slaveofliberty. Please check out their works and their Tumblr at https://slaveofliberty.tumblr.com/ for more Ronilliam content.

Late in the night, William slowly stirred awake, trying to recover from his deep slumber as he shot a tired look at the cheap alarm clock on the bedside table through smudged glasses. Glasses which, in the haze of last night, were carelessly left on his face when he retired to bed.

2:33 AM.

He still had plenty of time to gather the rest of his much-needed sleep, through maybe this time he could have cuddled close to a certain someone dear to him.

He rolled over to feel the opposite side of the bed, expecting to find the warm embrace of his lover. A quick sweep of his arm made it clear that his enthusiastic other half was missing from the bed. A small clash was heard from downstairs and William couldn't help but smile to himself. _No doubt Ronald has awoken to gather himself a midnight snack yet again._ William had caught him just last week. _Honestly, when will the boy learn to be quieter?_

William pulled back the covers as he gingerly stepped out of bed wearing his slippers, ready to catch his lover in the sneaky act of raiding the fridge. Another sound reached his ears, but this time it sounded more akin to a piece of wood scraping against the floor. William raised his eyebrow slightly and moved faster down the steps of their house.

Reaching the bottom landing, William looked around for his troublesome partner. Currently, said partner could be found in the living room, rummaging through what looked like their wooden DVD case with suspiciously closed eyes.

"Ronald, are you feeling alright?" William asked him, getting closer to the younger man from behind and peering over his shoulder.

Ronald spun around holding up a few DVDs that frequented their movie nights. "I think we can make a fortune off of these pearly diamonds, Willy." The ginger stated, looking off in the opposite direction of William with a blank stare.

William relaxed his arms on the ginger's shoulders and pulled Ronald to face him "I'm sure we can, love, but first let's get us to bed."

"Shh Willy, this job's gotta be a sweep clean, I tell you." Ronald punctuated his slurred sentence by holding up a copy of _The Princess Bride_ pressing a finger to William's lips and attempting to walk away "We can't let them hear us."

"And who is this 'they'?" William asked him, fighting back the grin that was about to break out as he maneuvered the younger's body to lean on him for support. _There's no harm in humoring the boy._

"The guards, duh." Ronald mumbled, his body practically hanging off of William's as he shuffled through the DVDs in his hand.

William smirked affectionately as Ronald slumped against him "I believe the guards would only be after you". William offered a small nudge to the younger man's side.

Ronald's green eyes suddenly fluttered open, looking around the living room as he attempted to gather his balance. "What do you mean Will? Also… why are we in the living room?" he asked, giving the impression that he almost felt lost.

"You were sleepwalking. From what I've been able to grasp, you were apparently dreaming of being a thief, honestly..." William muttered as he raised his glasses to the bridge of his nose. He motioned down to the DVDs still in Ronald's hand. "And as to why guards would be after you, it would seem, my dear, that you are the only one to have stolen something." He explained, looking directly into Ronald's eyes.

Ronald looked back at William, grinning at him and dragging out his name "Nuh-uh Will, I didn't steal anything… in fact, if I'm here with you right now it's because you were the one who did steal something... my heart~." He replied, looking at his lover and winking at him.

William flushed slightly, noticeably embarrassed at the horrible pun but quickly regained his composure as he shot back a retort of his own "Then call me guilty as charged."

Ronald laughed softly which after a minute turned into full snorting. William looked on fondly at the delighted reaper "What is so amusing, love?"

The younger man attempted to keep a stoic face and level voice as he mimicked the shape of a gun with his hands in his man's direction "William T. Spears, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you." Ronald's lips upturned in a smirk as he leaned close and whispered: "So only say my name."

William raised an eyebrow at his last attempt at flirting "Remind me why I put up with you."

Ronald, with an ever-present grin on his face, linked his arm with William's as he was led up the stairs "Aw, c'mon Will, you know you love me~."

As they walked back to the bedroom William only managed to hum in agreement.

_Yes, I suppose in a way, you have stolen my heart in return._

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your feedback or give kudos (they go a long way)! Make sure to check out my other works as well as slaveofliberty's!


End file.
